In the trucking industry, a common way to secure a load to a flatbed truck is with straps of suitably strong material (such as polyester and/or nylon webbing) over the load and secured to attachment points on both sides of the truck bed.
As transport truck beds are rather high off of the ground a significant safety risk is faced by operators in securing loads by way of falling injuries. Walking around on truck beds and particularly on the load itself carries a significant falling risk, particularly if the load is ice or snow covered and possibly even moreso if a tarpaulin covers the load.
In some jurisdictions, Occupational Health and Safety legislation requirements affecting the trucking industry requires workers (including transport truck drivers and other workers) to be "tied off" for example where they may be in danger of falling 3 meters (10 feet) or more in Canada, and 2 meters (6 feet) or more in the United States. Unfortunately neither the load nor the transport truck provide tie-off points.
It is an object of the present invention to provide, for a worker on a transport truck wearing a full body harness and lanyard, a structure having a suitable tie-off point for securement of a lanyard hook attached to the lanyard.